zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Magic
Here I am, taking a walk at the best park of the city At this time of the year, everything around me is white and shiny The first snowfall is here, the winter has come at last I´m currently enjoying it with the mammal that I love the most In your pink coat and beret, Judy looks like a real darling I have my coat and scarf on too as we stroll there, passing some raccoons skating I love seeing you in your winter attire, you look so beautiful and ladylike Not that you complain about cold anyway, being the fluffy animal that you are At this time of the year in Tundratown, the sky is already shining with northern lights They´re a glorious sight with all of their colors It´s darker and colder now, for it´ll be December soon But I won´t mind, since your warmth is stronger than that of the sun We sit down on a bench, enjoying the peace and quiet of the park How I love the way the touch of your paw warms my cheek While sitting there, it starts snowing there upon us One falls on your nose, which I wipe away following a nice kiss I call you my ice princess, which you find cute Even though there is not one bit of ice in your heart Gone are the days I spent my winters as a lonely hustler With you, they feel just as pleasant as any summer Every time a shadow is cast upon us, I´ll stay close to you No other mate could make me happy, for I love you so After a while, I notice that there is nobody in the skating rink at the moment It´s time I put my skates on and head there with my beautiful rabbit Skating together close to each other, we have a great time And every time I´m about to slip, you catch me I notice how I can even hear romantic classical music playing from the speakers nearby It fits so well to this moment between me and my beauty A wonderful feeling fills us, almost like I´m dreaming Just you and me in our winter wonderland, a romantic couple most loving It´s so easy for me to get in the mood for the season with my bunny wife But just you wait for Christmas season, for there are more moments like this in store After circling in the rink for some time, we skate very close to each other I lift you up in my arms and kiss you with all my might as the music is over Hand in hand we leave the rink, ready to spend the rest of the night back home I´ll be making hot chocolate right before some cuddling near the fireplace You love cuddling there so much, especially when I stroke your ears and dewlap I saw how great of a cuddler you are already during the start of our relationship Together, we take a train ride home that won´t last too long On our seat there, I hold you in an embrace most warm and strong Snow just keeps falling from the sky as the train drives by During winter, I can´t think of any other city that looks as lovely Not even the coldest winter breeze could make me shudder As long as I get to feel your warm and gentle touch near Every year after the first snowfall, your fox husbands gets even more romantic I guess it must be some kind of winter magic. Category:Winter stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Poem style Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy